


Affinity

by ravenscrest



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Past character death (mentioned), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenscrest/pseuds/ravenscrest
Summary: Grog and Percy define their relationship.-Takes place at an unspecified time after The Sunken Tomb.





	Affinity

Grog knew Percy was avoiding him, and he definitely understood at least part of the reason. He had been pretty sure Percy would be the first one to bring it up, but he disappeared to his workshop right after everyone got back from the tavern. Grog could bring it up, he knew he could, but he really didn’t want to.

On second thought, he fully understood why Percy disappeared.

It wasn’t a secret to anyone involved - or anyone else, really - that both Grog and Percy were seeing Vax. It was just that neither Grog nor Percy had thought about the nature of their relationship until tonight, after something Vax said at the tavern.

Grog got with Vax first. It started shortly after the dragons came. They were both stressed, one thing led to another, and then Vax told Grog he loved him. He told all of his friends that, but Grog knew that wasn’t how he meant it. He was pretty sure, anyway; it had been preceded by them getting naked and followed up by a kiss. As far as Grog knew, those weren’t things Vax usually did with his friends. He asked just to be safe. After Vax confirmed that he meant it romantically, they both decided that further discussion could wait until the morning.

Ultimately, nothing really changed. They decided not to take it too seriously. Grog could still visit brothels as much as he liked, and Vax could do as he pleased, too. Other than the nights they spent together and the occasional flirting, things felt the same. It just felt right.

It was similar with Percy, at least at the beginning. When they finally talked about what happened in the tomb of the Raven Queen’s champion and what that meant for them, the conversation turned heated and led to an unexpected night together. Their relationship truly started the next morning, when they discussed their questionable decision-making the night before and revealed a mutual desire to improve their relationship.

Percy knew Vax was with Grog, of course. He expressed his concerns to Vax in their conversation, which Vax calmed by assuring him that he and Grog had established boundaries, none of which had been crossed. Vax offered for Percy to come with him to fill Grog in on what happened. Percy was hesitant, but once he saw that Grog really was okay with it, his concern was quelled. Vax and Percy established clearer expectations for their relationship than Vax and Grog had, as Percy tended to be very fond of having definitive answers.

After that, Percy and Grog never really talked much about their respective relationships with Vax. Neither of them felt there was much to discuss.

Then, tonight, Vax got them both thinking about it.

They, along with the rest of Vox Machina, were all out at a tavern. During conversation, Vax casually referred to Grog and Percy as his boyfriends. This caught both of them off-guard; sure, they knew they were both seeing Vax, but something about hearing themselves grouped together like that made them realize they didn’t know what their relationship with each other was.

Grog replayed that conversation in his head as he stood outside of Percy’s workshop. He’d been thinking of what to say since they left the tavern. He could do this. Grog held his breath and knocked on the door.

“I’m a little busy at the moment,” Percy shouted from the other side of the door.

“Right, well, I think we gotta talk about somethin’,” Grog said. He was glad his voice didn’t sound nervous even though he was wringing his hands. No response came from the other side this time. Grog heard movement, and then, after a pause, the door slowly opened.

Percy was still wiping his hands off with a rag, which he used to gesture for Grog to enter. Grog hesitated. Percy rarely let anyone into his workshop unless they were helping him, so Grog wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Percy raised an eyebrow at him curiously, which prompted Grog to take a deep breath and step inside. Percy closed the door behind him. Grog stood just a few feet from the door, not really knowing what to do with himself. He resisted the urge to fidget with the various tools that were strewn about; this conversation would be a lot more awkward if it started with him breaking Percy’s things.

“So listen, I know that we’re both, like, with Vax or whatever. But I don’t really know what that makes us, you know?” Grog scratched at his beard as he spoke. He needed to be doing something with his hands or he was going to lose his mind. “‘Cause if I’m his boyfriend and you’re his boyfriend, then that means we’re somethin’, right?”

Percy set down the rag, sat on the edge of his work table, and crossed his arms. “I suppose so. I’m not exactly well-versed in relationships where I’m not my partner’s only partner.”

“Or relationships in general, I bet,” Grog said, giving Percy a smirk.

“Touché,” Percy said with a chuckle. He uncrossed his arms and picked the rag up again, starting to rub at his hands absentmindedly.

“Bless you.” Grog sighed, relieved that his comedic relief went over well.

“So… I’m not familiar with the protocol here, but I’m fairly open to whatever you have in mind,” Percy said. He felt his cheeks starting to warm, and quickly turned his gaze down towards the rag.

“Yeah, uh, I’m gonna need you to be a little more specific,” Grog replied. He caught a glimpse of the faint blush, but that didn’t help clarify much. He couldn’t blame Percy for getting flustered talking about this. He was nearly pulling his beard out, himself.  
Percy felt his face grow warmer, and dabbed the rag against his forehead out of habit. “Sorry. I don’t have experience with initiating things like this.”

Grog waited, hoping Percy would catch on that he needed more than that. Luckily, Percy continued.

“If you’d like to try seeing each other in addition to each of us being with Vax… I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Oh.” Grog was very thankful for his beard as he felt his own blush coming on. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, though. “Percy somethin’ or other de Rolo, are you askin’ me if I wanna be your boyfriend?”

Percy cleared his throat. He looked back up at Grog despite the blush still coloring his cheeks. “I suppose I am.”

“Well, shit, if I knew you were interested, this whole thing woulda been a lot easier,” Grog said, his smile growing into a grin. “Let’s just all be boyfriends, and then we got nothin’ to worry about.”

Percy was stunned for a moment before a smile found his lips, too. “Well, that was quite simple,” he said, setting the rag down once again and walking towards Grog. He wasn’t sure what kind of affection he was intending to give him, but Grog seemed to have a plan. Grog held his hand out, and Percy gladly took it.

“Come on, we gotta go tell Vax. And Pike. And Scanlan. And everyone,” Grog said as he nodded his head towards the door behind him.

Percy chuckled, rubbing his thumb across the back of Grog’s large hand. “One thing at a time, dear. Vax first.”

Grog’s heart swelled, and he gave Percy’s hand a gentle squeeze.

They could both get used to this.


End file.
